


Schwanz Witches der Karlsland

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Futa Witches [1]
Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, F/F, Futanari, Lactation, Large Cock, Mating Press, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Gertrud and Waltrud are proud of their futanari witch magic, and are confident they can knock up any girl with them. Mio and Eila, confident in their own abilities, take them on. Commission.
Relationships: Gertrud Barkhorn/Sakamoto Mio, Waltrud Krupinski/Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen
Series: Futa Witches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Schwanz Witches der Karlsland

“Karlsand Witches not only have incredible strength, but a high sperm count,” said Barkhorn. “If any of you took our cocks, you’d get knocked up in no time. Every time the thing’s active, I feel like I want to get someone pregnant.”

“I know what you mean, Trude,” said Waltrud. “There’s this quivering in my testicles that I just can’t shake. To see my semen create new life.”

Waltrud was visiting from the Brave Witches, and the Karlslander women had hit it off right away. The magic for materializing a dick was well known among Witches, and often used so they could have fun with each other while deployed for long periods of time. Lately, Barkhorn and Waltrud had been having their dicks on almost permanently, especially when they were talking about helping the war effort by making more children.

Trude pulled down her pants, exposing her dick. She and Waltrud had very similar cocks, both nine inches in length with golf ball-sized testicles that were absolutely packed with sperm. The bathrooms around the base had often been filled with the smell of semen recently. There was enough of their magical energy in it that whoever was cleaning could even detect who it was that had been spraying the toilets with their jizz. Gertrud grabbed her balls, shaking them to show just how much sperm she’d let build up in them.

Gertrud and Waltrud were sitting beside each other in the common room, their dicks sticking out of their pants. They were so close together that their shafts were touching, gently rubbing them together as if showing off just how hard and virile a Karlsland witch’s phallus could be.

“You won’t be able to knock me up that easily,” said Eila. “My pussy would be able to see when the sperm’s coming, and all of my eggs would dodge it. Besides, I only want to get pregnant with Sanya’s babies.”

“I’d be able to see right through your dick’s shots,” Mio said. “My abilities aren’t to be underestimated.”

“I’ll be able to breed you in one session,” said Gertrud.

“I’ve always wanted to knock up a cute girl,” said Waltrud, lovingly stroking her dick in front of Mio and Eila. “If you want a taste of it, we can go to the bunks right now.”

“It’s on,” said Eila.

“Your dicks don’t scare us,” said Mio.

Eila and Waltrud went into the kitchen, while Trude accompanied Mio back to her room. She didn’t want to bother with her own room, as Erika wasn’t bothering to keep her side clean, and she knew that if she woke up while the two of them were having sex, she’d want to get involved. Whether that was sucking on Trude’s dick or growing one of her own to double-team Mio, she wasn’t sure, but it wouldn’t have been pleasant.

In the kitchen, Waltrud was pressing Eila up against the wall. Both of them had sprouted their animal ears and tails to use their magic. For Waltrud, a weimaraner’s, and for Eila, a silver fox. Waltrud unbuttoned her jacket and exposed her DD cups, her light brown nipples and light brown skin revealing themselves. Her nipples were nearly as hard as her cock, and she was thirsting for Eila’s cuteness.

“Eila, my dick is so hard it hurts,” said Waltrud. “I need to soothe it with your pussy.”

“I’m only doing this because I know you can’t beat me in shooting,” said Eila. “Not bullets, and not your sperm. You’re out of luck if you think you can reach my eggs with that dangling thing of yours.”

Waltrud pulled down Eila’s tights and her blue lace pants, exposing her pussy. It was already puffy and swollen, her clit poking out. All the talk of sex had gotten her horny, even if she was thinking of Sanya while doing so. Waltrud poked her glans against Eila’s vulva, delighting in the thick, sticky juices that dripped out from Eila’s pussy. The smell coming from between her legs was sweeter than anything in this kitchen. Eila fell from the wall to be on all fours, her fox tail wagging back and forth in the brightly lit kitchen.

“I love the scent of a girl who’s turned on,” said Waltrud.

“Stop flirting with me and stick it in already,” said Eila. “I already broke my hymen masturbating, so go wild.”

Waltrud’s cockhead spread open Eila’s pussy, pushing into her depths. Eila’s pink folds closed around the dick, sucking it deeper inside her. The more she pulled it in, the more she could feel her pussy spreading open. Waltrud had been holding back for about a week before she came to visit the 501st, letting her balls become packed full of delicious, impregnating sperm. Now, as she pushed into Eila’s warm pussy, her balls were trembling, already about to blow their load inside her.

After some more nudging, Waltrud was all the way in Eila, up to the base. Waltrud leaned over and pressed her breasts into Eila’s back, whispering in her ear. Eila could feel the thickness of the cock throbbing inside her, the underside of Waltrud’s glans brushing against her folds. She didn’t want to move, because she knew if she started moving, it would feel so good she could barely contain herself.

“How do you like my big futanari witch cock?” whispered Waltrud. “It’s so hard inside you. You have a really sexy pussy, Eila.”

“I-it’s not like I hate it,” said Eila. “I’ve just never been penetrated before.”

“Then let me show you what it feels like,” said Waltrud. “All the girls love it when I go hard on them. Just. Like. This.”

Waltrud pulled her dick out of Eila until only the glans were inside her, and slammed it back down again with a forceful thrust. Waltrud and Eila’s breasts both bounced and jiggled from the momentum, wobbling about freely. The chilly air of the kitchen made their nipples hard, which only made them want to go faster. As Waltrud started to fuck Eila hard, she felt the sensations of Eila’s body strike back against her.

When she fucked Eila, her balls shook and she felt her pussy get wet. Drops of pussy juice were rolling down her thighs, and she kept going harder. Eila’s wet folds sucked on her dick, despite Eila’s own protests. Even if she was certain she could see when Waltrud’s sperm was coming, her body welcomed it. She was wet, and the entrance of her womb was breathing as though it wanted her to get pregnant. She tried to backtalk Waltrud, but her voice was turning into little more than a series of moans.

“Fuck, your cock is so huge!” said Eila. “My pussy feels so hot! So good!”

“You’re going to have my baby,” said Waltrud.

She humped Eila passionately, slamming her cock inside her. With every thrust, Eila’s butt jiggled and her breasts kept bouncing around, until Waltrud’s pent-up lust was ready to explode in her all at once. With wet and sloppy thrusts, she kept pounding her, the sides of her foreskin brushing against Eila’s folds. After several more minutes of hot, sweaty sex, Waltrud pushed her dick into the base, and called out.

“I’m cumming!”

Waltrud came inside Eila, hot spurts of cum spraying out of her glans, emptying all of her balls into Eila’s pussy. There was so much of it that Eila’s foresight was overwhelmed, all of it heading towards her egg. She had no doubt that she was going to get pregnant. Eila collapsed to her knees, her face panting with gratitude. Waltrud pulled her dick out of Eila, showing it to her.

“This is the witch dick that just got you pregnant,” said Waltrud. “Clean it up for me.”

“Yes,” said Eila exhaustedly.

Eila lazily sucked on the phallus, slurping her tongue against the leftover drops of semen and pussy juice that lined Waltrud’s half-hard cock. As she sucked, she reached around and grabbed Waltrud’s soft butt, squeezing the ass flesh in her hands. Waltrud had a boyish charm about her, but her ass was pillowy soft. Eila’s fingers curled around, her index finger brushing against Waltrud’s anus before sliding right in.

“Eila, you little tease,” said Waltrud, patting her head. “Are you looking for my prostate? You’re going to get me stiff again, you know.”

The kitchen echoed with slurping noises as Eila kept sucking on Waltrud’s cock, enjoying the taste of her own pussy and the semen that had just filled her. She closed her eyes, thinking of nothing but the cock in her mouth. As she continued to suck, the radio crackled to life. It was Gertrud calling in from the other room.

Mio and Trude had both unbuttoned their jackets, letting their breasts hang out. They activated their pointer and doberman ears and tails, fully unleashing their magic for sex. As the Strike Witches were all women, having them walk around topless wasn’t an uncommon sight. Mio’s C cups and Trude’s D cups were both exposed to the room, their stiffening nipples nearly as hard as Trude’s cock, dripping with precum. She had been enjoying comparing her cock with Waltrud’s, but now she wanted to show Mio without a doubt that she could impregnate her.

“What’s the harm? You said you were going to retire soon, may as well give you a baby,” said Gertrud.

“I’m not one to back down from a challenge,” said Mio. She took off her pants and spread her legs, showing her engorged pussy lips and black pubic hair. She tucked her legs closer to her head, showing herself in the mating press position. If she was going to take on Trude, she wanted to do it in a way that only made it more of a challenge for herself.

“I’ve always admired how pretty your pussy looks,” said Gertrud. “It looks like it’s eager to swallow my dick.”

“Then stick it in already,” said Mio.

Gertrud got on the bed and plunged her dick into Mio in one stroke. Mio’s folds were like the steel of her Japanese sword. Folded many times over to create something that sucked her in, dripping wet and eager to please her cock. Gertrud bent down and started kissing Mio, their tongues wrestling as her dick went deeper into Mio’s pussy.

In this moment, the thoughts of her little sister vanished. All she was concerned about was the weapon between her legs, eager to use it to become a mother. As she made out with Mio, the thought of Mio’s stomach swelling up with a baby made her unbearably hard. She pistoned in and out of Mio’s pussy, plunging her dick into the depths before pulling it out, going in a full stroke every time.

“Your cock is rather hard,” said Mio. “It’s not just the length that’s impressive.”

“It’s so hard that even having my pants on agitates it,” said Gertrud. “I’ve wanted to cum so badly. Doing it inside a pussy would be the best. My balls have been aching ever since Waltrud said she was coming.”

“We all get horny around here,” said Mio. “That’s why it’s my duty to look after my teammates. Now keep fucking me with that cock of yours.”

“Only if you take off your eyepatch,” said Gerturd.

Mio untied her eyepatch, revealing her magical eye. With it, she could see through the sex going on around her. Gertrud’s cock didn’t have to thrust far before it was at her womb. Precum was dribbling from her glans, coating the inside of her pussy in preparation for knocking her up. She could even see just how much sperm Gertrud was packing in her balls, and she was correct. Compared to the other girls, she had densely-packed sperm that would knock any girl up on the first shot.

“Your balls are pretty impressive. Makes me want to suck them,” said Mio.

“I can let you do that,” said Gertrud.

She leaned in and kissed Mio again, giving her cock one massive thrust to push it towards Mio’s womb. All of her sperm was released at once, swimming towards Mio in gooey spurts, filling her pussy with a sticky whiteness. Mio moaned in pleasure as the sperm filled her up, her belly growing warmer with every splurt.

Gertrud pulled out, showing Mio her freshly squeezed cock. Mio got herself up, sweaty and her knees tired, and put her mouth around Trude’s balls. She rolled the testicles with her tongue, delighting as they jostled around in her mouth. Gertrud’s sack was plump and soft, making it easy to suck on. As she did, she used her other hand to stroke Gertrud’s cock, getting the last few drops of semen out of the tip.

“That’s good, Mio,” said Gertrud. “Enjoy my balls as much as you want.”

With her balls still in Mio’s mouth, Gertrud reached for the radio on the bedside and tuned it to the kitchen. She spoke over the line, calling Waltrud, who was currently getting her dick sucked by Eila. The sounds of fellatio were loud, and both of them knew what the other was doing on the end.

“How’d everything go for you?” asked Trude.

“Eila couldn’t see it coming. I blasted so much sperm into her that she’ll be growing a baby bump before she knows it. She’s cleaning up my cock now. I’m pretty sure I knocked her up, but I want to do her a few more times to make sure. Karlsland cocks have amazing stamina, you know,” said Waltrud.

“Mio was the same,” said Gertrud. “She was making it even easier for me to knock her up. I’ve got her addicted to my balls right now. After not cumming for so long, just once isn’t enough. I have to blow my load into her several more times. My balls are still aching to shoot.”

“It’s a good thing we found such willing sluts in the 501st,” said Waltrud. “No matter how long this Neuroi war goes on, we’ll have more Witches to fight them. The child of two witches must have even more magical potential.”

“I can’t wait to see our children,” said Gertrud. “Oh, that feels good. Keep licking my balls. I think I might cum again.”

“Me too,” said Waltrud.

The sounds of their cocks cumming on Mio’s face and into Eila’s mouth could be heard over the radio. They were still hard, and would continue to be like this for a long time. The sexual stamina of Karlsland women was not to be underestimated.

Months passed. Mio and Eila’s bodies started to undergo changes not long after they were fucked hard by the Karlsland girls. Their breasts started to swell and their nipples darkened. Their chests filled with milk, and, most prominently, their bellies swelled. Mio’s belly button turned from an innie to an outie, and Eila kept wearing her old clothes no matter how much her belly stuck out. They weren’t flying on missions anymore, but they were still regularly being fucked by Waltrud and Gertrud.

Not long after it was confirmed they were pregnant, the Karlsland girls asked them to get tattoos on their lower backs. “Property of Gertrud.” “Property of Waltrud.” They were visible even when they were wearing their pants, and made the other girls wonder what was going on at the base. As their breasts got bigger, Yoshika started to become interested. Mio’s went all the way to E cup, and Eila’s to a DD. Their old bras didn’t fit anymore, and the ones they did wear were becoming stained with milk.

Waltrud had been busy with the 502nd, where she had already impregnated at least one other witch. She still made time to visit the 501st regularly, and watched Eila’s belly grow. Now that Eila was carrying her baby, it only made her cock harder. She loved cute girls, and the sight of a cute, pregnant girl only got her more eager. Once Eila reached her stable period, Waltrud kept looking for a break in the action where she could fuck her. Her large, protruding belly didn’t change her smug attitude. She was still confident in her abilities even when carrying a baby.

“What do you think we should name it?” asked Waltrud. “Maybe the name of a mythical hero, or after a friend...”

“It’s not important to me. This baby is yours, Waltrud,” said Eila. “I can barely see you admiring my pregnant pussy. My belly’s gotten so huge these days. It’s sticking out of all my clothes.”

“I know, I get hard when I see it,” said Waltrud. “Your breasts are looking full.”

“It’s too much trouble to milk them. I prefer you do it with your mouth,” said Eila.

“There’s nothing sweeter than the milk of a pregnant witch,” said Waltrud. “Pull them out and show me.”

Eila removed her jacket, taking her breasts out of her clothes. They had gotten larger, and her dark nipples were remarkably hard. They looked like they were about to start leaking already. Waltrud massaged Eila’s breasts starting from the back, squeezing and stroking them to push her milk closer to the front. Eila’s moans made her pitch a huge tent in her pants, trying to hold it in until she had finished milking.

Waltrud kissed Eila’s breasts, closing her lips around the dark nipple. She sucked at the tip, pulling and tugging on Eila’s breasts. Eila moaned, and drops of milk started to fall from her nipples. Waltrud sucked it up, delighting in the taste of the milk that had been cultivated by her dick. It was sugary sweet, and body temperature warm. There was a bit of magic in it, too, that helped both of their witch powers.

“It’s delicious,” said Waltrud. “I feel like I might cum just from drinking your milk.”

“I might cum just from having it drunk,” said Eila. “Your tongue is moving around my nipple so lewdly.”

As Waltrud kept sucking on Eila’s teat, her other breast started leaking, spilling out drops of white milk onto her chest. It mixed with her sweat and rolled down onto her bulging belly. Waltrud extended her hand, rubbing the milk lotion into Eila’s stomach. She delighted in Eila’s moans, and moved her mouth over to the other nipple. Her stomach was filling up on breast milk.

“Save a little for the baby,” said Eila.

“It’s not born yet,” said Waltrud. “Until then, your breast milk is mine. I can’t hold on any longer, Eila! Let me stick my cock in you! I’ve been smelling your pussy this whole time, and I want to fuck it so badly! Let me say hello to our child.”

“Fine, fine,” said Eila, removing her tights and her pants, spreading her legs. “Put your dick in me.”

Waltrud pulled down her pants, revealing her throbbing nine inch cock. The head was wet with precum, and her balls were drooping heavily. As long as she was in her magical prime, Waltrud had made it a mission of hers to knock up cute girls, and Eila was one of her favorites. She rubbed the head against Eila’s slit, wetting her cock with the dripping white pussy juices falling from her loins.

“You’re so wet,” said Waltrud.

“You’ve been sucking on my nipples,” said Eila.

With a single shove, Waltrud pushed her length into Eila’s pregnant pussy. After she had gotten inseminated, her pussy had gotten plumper and wetter, and the pressure from the weight of her belly only made fucking her all the more exciting. It was even better than when Waltrud had done her in the kitchen. Now that Eila was in her last month of pregnancy, her belly was as big as it was going to get. She couldn’t get more pregnant. Though for Waltrud, her fantasies had changed a bit.

“After you give birth, I’m going to knock you up again,” said Waltrud.

“I am yours, after all,” said Eila. “I can really feel your fat cock inside me. Did you somehow get even bigger while I was pregnant?”

“No, just my love for you,” said Waltrud.

She leaned down and sucked on Eila’s other nipple, lapping up the breast milk that had fallen from her tip. As she sucked, she humped Eila’s pregnant pussy like a dog in heat. Her thrusts were strong, but gentle enough that Eila could feel every vein on her thick cock. Gertrud and Eila’s moans overlapped, their bodies becoming covered in sweat and breast milk. As she thrust, Waltrud kept massaging Eila’s belly, digging her finger around her navel. There was a definite firmness to Eila’s stomach, but it could still move.

Their thrusts turned into a piston rhythm, and Eila’s belly jiggled back and forth. Watching her pregnant stomach shake, broken up occasionally by the kicks of their child inside, made Waltrud feel both a motherly sentiment, and extremely turned on. The two witches’ breasts shook, their nipples rubbing against each other. Waltrud was close enough that her nipples could touch Eila’s. They embraced each other over the sounds of Waltrud’s cock going in and out of Eila’s sloppy wet pussy, thinking of nothing but the moment when both of them came.

“Your pregnant pussy is too good!” said Waltrud. “I’m going to cum!”

“It’s not like I can get more pregnant. My pussy is meant to be bred by you,” said Eila. “So cum in me. Give me everything in those dangling balls.”

Waltrud thrust herself up to the entrance of Eila’s womb, and fired her load inside her. Gobs of hot, sticky semen painted the inside of Eila’s pussy. She wasn’t sure where the warmth from Waltrud’s cock and the warmth of her baby began. At the moment of climax, a spritz of breast milk sprayed out from her chest, some of it landing on Waltrud’s face. She happily licked it up, and looked Eila in the eyes.

“I’m still hard. Want to go another round?”

Gertrud and Mio were in Mio’s room once again. Mio had been wondering how to report back to her hometown in Fuso that one of her squadmates had gotten her pregnant. They were happy to have an heir, but the circumstances were unusual. To say nothing of the child being both a native of Fuso and Karlsland. Mio’s belly was huge, and surprisingly soft. When she had first started developing it, Yoshika had been groping it constantly, until Barkhorn told her to give Mio some room to breathe.

She was the only one who could play with Mio’s pregnant belly. It was her kid that was inside, after all. Mio had her jacket open, exposing her generous E-cup breasts. She was producing a lot of milk, and was wondering if drinking it might help lengthen the amount of time she had with her remaining magical abilities. While Trude had been drinking a lot of it, Mio was curious about the possibilities of consuming her own milk. From the expression on Trude’s face, it was delicious.

“I was thinking Saori for her name,” said Mio. “If she takes more after me.”

“I can’t believe Chris is going to be an aunt,” said Gertrud. “You’re doing a good job with that big, sexy belly of yours. Every time I see your belly button and pregnancy line I can’t help getting an erection.”

“You can cut to the chase, Barkhorn,” said Mio, removing her pants. “I always feel at ease when I’m on top of your cock.”

Gertrud did the same. She laid down on the bed, her hard cock pointing towards the ceiling. It was thick and throbbing, her balls packed with thick semen. Mio spread her legs and lowered herself onto Trude’s dick. She was so wet that foreplay wasn’t needed. Her pussy took the entire length at once, welcoming the cock back to the place where it had knocked Mio up to begin with.

“All nine inches of Karlsland cock are deep inside me. Up to the hilt,” said Mio. “Can you see where we’re connected?”

“Your pussy’s gotten even sexier since you became pregnant,” said Gertrud. “I’ll move slowly.”

Gertrud started moving her hips, pushing her dick into Mio at a gentle pace. Mio’s belly bobbed up and down, her breasts shaking. Gertrud extended her hands forward, rubbing Mio’s belly and feeling the baby’s kicks inside. She tweaked Mio’s outie belly button with her finger, playing with it as if it was a third nipple. The stimulation and heat in Mio’s body rose, and her milk started leaking from her nipples.

“I’ve had enough for today,” said Gertrud. “You can drink it.”

“I have developed a taste for it,” said Mio.

She lifted her breast to her mouth, turning the nipple towards her. Mio locked her lips around her own nipple, sucking at it and drawing out the milk. It poured into her mouth, coating her tongue with a layer of freshly squeezed Fuso breast milk. Mio gulped it down, filling her stomach with her own lactation, making Gertrud and her cock very happy at the sight.

“Mio, seeing you suck your own milk like that is making my cock even harder,” said Gertrud. “This might be my hardest orgasm yet.”

Letting her breast swing down to her torso, Mio replied. “Just because I can’t get pregnant again doesn’t mean I don’t want your cum inside me. I’ve swallowed so much of your sperm by now that your cock feels like a part of me.”

“You know just what to say to get me hard,” said Gertrud.

Mio kept riding Gertrud’s cock, making her breasts and belly bounce. Drops of milk sprayed from Mio’s free breast as she continued sucking on one of her own, until her entire belly was covered in a layer of sticky white milk. If anyone looked through the window into Mio’s room, they would see the tattoo on her ass, and know that the baby inside her was Gertrud’s. If they saw, Mio, thought, that would only make her hornier.

She felt Gertrud’s cock throbbing inside her. She could feel Trude’s balls heartily slapping against her thighs, the sperm inside eager to be pumped into her pussy. Gertrud loved Mio’s pregnant pussy so much that she couldn’t help but cum inside it multiple times. With her face twisted into an expression of pure lust, Gertrud looked into Mio’s one uncovered eye.

“I’m gonna cum soon,” she said. “I have to blow my load inside you.”

“Give me all of it!” said Mio.

Trude came hard inside Mio, her semen rolling back down out of Mio’s pussy and onto her long, thick cock. The smell of semen came between them, filling the room with the scent of their love. As she came, Trude grabbed onto Mio’s heavily pregnant belly and caressed it, feeling the warmth of her cum shooting back inside Mio. She wanted to meet up with Waltrud after this and talk about what had just happened.

The Karlsland girls were sitting in the hangar, their cocks standing long and erect underneath their jackets. As they talked over tea about their sexual adventures, Mio and Eila, both nearly naked, were on their knees and sucking their cocks. Their tattoos on their backs were visible, and breast milk was dripping from their swollen chests. Their pregnant bellies were so large they looked like they might touch the ground.

“They’re going to give birth soon,” said Gertrud. “Makes me want to knock them up again.”

“My cock won’t be satisfied with just one,” said Waltrud. “Watching their bellies grow these past nine months has been amazing. They can’t live without our cocks now.”

Mio and Eila’s slurping sounds grew louder. They were pushing Waltrud and Gertrud to the brink of climax. They knew that when they came, they were supposed to swallow every drop of cum, and what wasn’t swallowed was to be cleaned up afterward. They played with their pussies as they sucked, teasing their clits and digging into their folds. It was the most erotic sight the Strike Witches had seen.

“Barkhorn, watch me as I cum,” said Waltrud.

“You do the same,” Trude responded.

They orgasmed at the same time, ejaculating into Eila and Mio’s mouths. Hot spunk overflowed from their glans as they had their balls sucked dry, filling the stomachs of their fellow witches with delicious semen. All that sperm, swimming around in their bloated bellies, the thought of it was erotic. Gertrud and Waltrud gave each other satisfied looks as they panted heavily, their brows covered in sweat. What an intense orgasm they’d had, being sucked off in public like this.

“Hey, Barkhorn,” said Mio. “It... feels like I’m going to go into labor soon...”

“Me too,” said Eila. “Call Miyafuji. She’s a doctor, right? I didn’t think cumming that hard would make it start to happen.”

“Yoshika! Get in here!” said Gertrud. “We’ve got something for you to see.”

Eila and Mio each gave birth to a girl with high witch potential. Gertrud and Waltrud had already decided on names, but there was one thing they were looking forward to more in the future. There were plenty of witches stationed not just at the 501st, but around the world. Some of them were futanari like themselves. All the rest could easily be bred by their huge cocks, increasing the number of witches around the world easily.

“I want to take a world tour. Meet many beautiful women and show them this,” said Waltrud, looking down at her cock. Even flaccid and dripping with cum, it was still much larger than normal.

“Let’s show them how Karlsland witches do it,” said Gertrud. “I can feel it in my balls. There’s nothing better than cumming inside a pussy and knowing you’re going to get her knocked up.”

Those cocks may even be the thing to end the war. They made love, and not even the Neuroi knew how to respond to a witch whose most deadly weapon was between her legs.


End file.
